Morrigan (Origins)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Morrigan |image = Morrigan_2.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Magier |title = Hexe der Wildnis |specialization = 20px Formwandler |family = Flemeth (Mutter) Yavana (Schwester) Kieran (Sohn) u.U. |location = Korcari Wildnis |caste = |quests = Flemeths Zauberbuch Morrigans Ritual Die Suche nach Morrigan |voice = Tanja Dohse Claudia Black (en) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins-Hexenjagd Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Morrigan ist eine Begleiterin in . Sie ist eine Hexe der Wildnis und eine mögliche Romanze für den männlichen Wächter. In dem kostenpflichtigen Inhalt Hexenjagd geht es um die Suche nach Morrigan. Hintergrund Morrigan lebt mit ihrer Mutter Flemeth in der Korcari-Wildnis, wo sie geboren wurde und ihr ganzes Leben verbracht hatte. Da sie sich damit nicht unter der Aufsicht der Kirche befindet, ist sie eine Abtrünnige und musste schon früh lernen, Templer unschädlich zu machen. Von ihrer Mutter lernte sie u.a. das Gestaltwandeln und sie verbrachte viel Zeit damit, die Wildnis in Tiergestalt zu durchstreifen und erforschen. Doch irgendwann wurde ihr die Wildnis zu klein und sie träumt davon, die Wildnis irgendwann zu verlassen, bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie den Wächter trifft. Persönlichkeit Morrigan ist pragmatisch und mag Menschen nicht. Ihre oberste Devise lautet zu überleben. In Anbetracht dessen, dass sie von Flemeth erzogen worden ist, läßt sich die Entstehung ihre misanthropische Einstellung gut nachvollziehen. Sollte der Wächter mitfühlende Aktionen durchführen, stellt sie diese in Frage, da ihrer Ansicht nach das eigene Überleben und der persönliche Vorteil stets oberste Priorität haben sollte. Desweiteren vermeidet sie Hautkontakt, wie z.B. Händeschütteln zur Begrüßung. Sie erklärt dem Wächter, dass, da sie nie in Gesellschaft anderer gelebt hatte, viele Regeln in der Kommunikation nicht kannte. Im Laufe des Abenteuers wird deutlich, dass sie keine gute Beziehung zu Alistair, Leliana und Wynne führt. Sie flirtet allerdings mit Sten, welcher sie jedoch vehement ablehnt. Dragon Age: Origins Als der angehende Wächter in der Korcari-Wildnis nach Dokumenten der Grauen Wächter sucht, finden sie in der Ruine, in der sich die Dokumente hätten befinden müssen, eine rätselhafte und etwas unheimliche schöne junge Frau vor. Sie stellt sich als "Morrigan" vor und erklärt, dass ihre Mutter die Dokumente an sich genommen habe. Später erzählt sie dem Wächter, dass sie der Gruppe in Tiergestalt gefolgt sei und sie beobachtet habe. Alistair, geprägt von seiner langjährigen Ausbildung zum Templer, ist von Anfang an offen mißtrauisch. Morrigan führt die Gruppe zu ihrer Mutter Flemeth, die ihnen die Dokumente übergibt und sie sich anschließend wieder auf den Weg machen. thumb|left|Morrigan traut ihren Ohren nicht, als Flemeth bestimmt, dass sie die Wächter begleiten sollAls der Wächter und Alistair in Ostagar von der Dunklen Brut überwältigt wurden, finden sie sich, als sie wieder zu sich kommen, zu ihrer Überraschung in Flemeths Hütte wieder. Morrigan ist die erste Person, die der Wächter dabei zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie erklärt, dass sie Flemeth mit ihrer Zauberei gerettet habe. Dann führt sie den Wächter zu ihrer Mutter. Flemeth schickt die beiden weiter, allerdings gibt sie ihnen Hilfe in für alle Beteiligten unerwarteter Form mit: Morrigan soll sich ihnen anschließen. Sie scheint aus allen Wolken zu fallen, als sie das hört, auch wenn sie sich danach gesehnt hat, die Korcari-Wildnis zu verlassen. Morrigan bestimmt, dass Lothering das erste Ziel ihrer Reise sein soll. Es liegt am kaiserlichen Hochweg, dort können sie sich mit Proviant und Neuigkeiten gleichermaßen eindecken. Unterwegs streitet sie sich ständig mit Alistair; sie kann nicht verstehen, dass er - der schon länger bei den Grauen Wächtern ist - die Führung freiwillig an den Wächter abgibt und interpretiert das als Schwäche. Sie hält seine Kommentare kaum aus und fragt sich, wie der Wächter ihn ertragen kann. Der Turm des Zirkels und das Nichts Ist Morrigan Bestandteil der Gruppe, die der Wächter im Quest Der zerbrochene Zirkel zum Zirkel mitnimmt, wird sie wie alle anderen von einem Dämon der Trägheit im Nichts gefangen, wo dieser ihr mit Hilfe weiterer Dämonen eine Realität vorgaukelt. Oder besser gesagt: vorgaukeln möchte, denn Morrigan lässt sich nicht täuschen. Der Wächter findet sie mit einem Dämon vor, der Morrigan einzureden versucht, dass er ihre Mutter Flemeth sei und fordert ihren Respekt. Morrigan allerdings heißt ihn nur ungeduldig, sie endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Als der Wächter erstaunt wissen will, ob Morrigan sich der Illusion bewusst ist, antwortet diese, dass sie natürlich wisse, dass sie im Nichts sei und die "Flemeth" vor ihr in Wahrheit ein Dämon. Sie fordert den Wächter auf ihr zu helfen, den Dämon zu beseitigen, damit sie endlich von hier wegkommt. Flemeths Zauberbuch Im Laufe des Abenteuers wird Morrigan den Wächter nach einem Zauberbuch fragen, was einst ihrer Mutter von Templern weggenommen wurde. Sie vermutet, dass es im Turm des Zirkels der Magi zu finden sei. Falls der Wächter bereits dort war und das Buch entweder nicht gefunden oder aber ihr noch nicht geschenkt hat, wird sie es erwähnen. Es ist auch möglich, ihr das Buch als Geschenk zu überreichen, bevor sie nach ihm fragt. Sobald sie das Zauberbuch besitzt, wird sie mit dessen Studium beginnen. Später wird Morrigan den Wächter im Lager ansprechen und sagen es sei dringend. Sie sagt, sie hätte herausgefunden, wie ihre Mutter all die Jahre überdauert hat und warum Morrigan niemals eine andere Hexe der Wildnis getroffen hat. Die Wahrheit ist, dass Flemeth immer, wenn sie beginnt zu altern, eine Tochter aufzieht, um, sobald diese alt und mächtig genug ist, deren Körper zu übernehmen. Morrigan wird den Wächter in diesem Gespräch darum bitten, Flemeth zu erschlagen. Falls der Wächter ablehnt, wird Morrigan die Gruppe verlassen, da sie alle notwendigen Mittel sucht, sich vor ihrer Mutter zu schützen. Bei Flemeths Hütte ist es möglich, Morrigan zu hintergehen, indem der Wächter sich von Flemeth das Zauberbuch überreichen lässt und Morrigan hinterher sagt, er hätte Flemeth erschlagen. Egal wie sich der Spieler entscheidet, ob er Morrigan verrät oder Flemeth erschlägt, so wird Morrigan später doch fest davon überzeugt sein, dass die momentane körperliche Form von Flemeth tot ist. Morrigans Ritual In der Nacht, bevor die Truppen von Schloss Redcliffe nach Denerim marschieren, findet der Wächter nach einer letzten Besprechung unerwartet Morrigan in seinem Zimmer vor. Sie hat ihm etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. 250 px|left|Morrigan hat interessante NeuigkeitenMorrigan erzählt dem Wächter, dass es eine Ausweg gäbe, die Tötung des Erzdämons zu überleben. Die Grauen Wächter gehen davon aus, bzw. ist es bisher so gewesen, dass der Wächter, der den Todesstoß vornimmt, dabei stirbt, da die Seele des Erzdämons in dem Augenblick einen neuen Wirt sucht. Durch die Initiation mit dem Blut der Dunklen Brut, glaubt der Erzdämon bei dem Wächter es mit einem der Dunklen Brut zu tun zu haben und es scheint die beste Gelegenheit zu sein; allerdings ist der Wächter im Gegensatz zur Dunklen Brut ein beseeltes Wesen. Zwei Seelen können normalerweise nicht gleichzeitig einen Körper besetzen und so sterben beide dabei. Normalerweise übernimmt der älteste Wächter den Todesstoß. Nun sind aber nur drei Wächter in diesem Kampf und man muss damit rechnen, dass der Held derjenige ist, der den Erzdämon töten muss und dabei stirbt. Morrigan eröffnet, dass das nicht sein muss. Sie erklärt, dass sie in dieser Nacht mit dem Wächter - sollte er männlich sein - ansonsten mit Alistair schlafen und dabei schwanger werden muss. Kommt es dann zum finalen Kampf, erscheint dem Erzdämon das winzigkleine Geschöpf in Morrigan als willkommener Wirt und seine Seele wird dorthin gehen, ohne das Kind dabei zu zerstören; der Wächter indes wird überleben. Sollte ein weiblicher Wächter eine Romanze mit Alistair haben, hat Morrigan das zusätzliche Argument, das beide großes Interesse daran haben werden, diese letzten Kampf zu überleben; allerdings obliegt es da dem Wächter, Alistair dazu zu überreden, mit Morrigan zu schlafen, was nicht gerade eine leichte Aufgabe ist. Selbstverständlich kommt dabei die große Frage auf, was Morrigan davon hat. Sie erklärt, dass die Seele des Erzdämons selbst eine der Alten Götter sei. Da sie allerdings dieses Mal nicht von der Dunklen Brut ins Leben geholt wird, sondern in einem unverdorbenen Embryo heranwachsen wird, besteht keine Gefahr, laut Morrigan. Sie sagt offen, dass das der wahre Grund gewesen war, dass sie mit dem Wächter mitgekommen ist. Sollte sich der Wächter - ggf. gemeinsam mit Alistair - dazu entscheiden, muss Morrigan beim Todesstoß in der Nähe des Erzdämons sein. Im Gegenzug verlangt sie, dass man sie nach der Schlacht gehen läßt und man sie nicht verfolgt. Mehr will Morrigan über ihre Absichten nicht preisgeben, verspricht aber, dass sie nicht vorhat, dieses Kind zu einer Gefahr werden zu lassen. Morrigan hatte Recht, denn beide sind zuletzt noch am Leben, obwohl der Erzdämon tot ist. Sie selbst ist gleich nach der Schlacht verschwunden, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Zuneigung/Abneigung Aufgrund ihrer pragmatischen Einstellung schätzt sie alles, was das eigene Überleben sichert bzw. verbessert. Morrigan beeindruckt es, wenn man einen skeptischen Blick beibehält und das eigene Gehirn benutzt, anstatt angelerntes unreflektiert wiederzukäuen. Wenn man ihr besondere Geschenke überreicht, ist sie sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation, dankt es aber dem Wächter. Wenn sich die Finale Schlacht nähert, gesteht sie, dass sie niemals zuvor erfahren durfte, was es heißt einen wahren Freund zu haben und bedankt sich für alles, was man für sie getan hat. Morrigan hält nichts davon, sich mit Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten, sondern den Fokus auf die Hauptaufgabe zu richten. Überleben und Macht sind das einzige, das ihrer Meinung nach Bedeutung im Leben hat. Unbedeutenden, einfachen Leuten in einer persönlichen Misere zu helfen, ist in ihren Augen Energie- und Zeitverschwendung. Weist man sie zudem nach einer ihrer typischen sarkastischen Bemerkungen zurecht, wird sie zusätzlich mit Abneigung reagieren. Geschenke Morrigan liebt schönen, filigranen Schmuck und schöne Gegenstände. Einmal erzählt sie von einem schönen Spiegel, den sie einem jungen Mädchen gestohlen hatte, doch Flemeth hat ihn in einer Erziehungsmaßnahme zerstört. Der Wächter hat später die Möglichkeit, Morrigan einen Spiegel zu schenken, eine Geste, die völlig unerwartet kommt, aber ihre Zuneigung erhöht. Morrigan ist mit solchen Gesten nicht vertraut, da sie darauf geprägt ist, dass man grundsätzlich nichts erhält, ohne dass eine Gegenleistung verlangt wird. Es ist ihr deutlich anzumerken, dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie angemessen darauf reagieren soll. Übergibt man ihr schließlich das Zauberbuch ihrer Mutter, wird das zu einem starken Freundschaftsanstieg führen. Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Geschenke (Origins). Kritische Momente Sollte der Zuneigungswert unter einen bestimmten Punkt fallen, wird Morrigan den Wächter verlassen. Sollte der Wächter außerdem ausschlagen, ihre Mutter Flemeth zu töten, wird sie die Gruppe ebenfalls verlassen, da sie sich auf den zu erwartenden Angriff ihrer Mutter vorbereiten muss. In diesem Fall steht das Dunkle Ritual am Schluss nicht zur Verfügung, was bedeutet, dass einer der Wächter sich am Ende opfern muss. Romanze Epilog Hexenjagd Die Suche nach Morrigan Ein Jahr nach dem Ende der Verderbnis sucht der Wächter-Kommandant nach Morrigan. Im Laufe der Suche stellt sich heraus, dass Morrigan einem Dalish-Klan Bücher gestohlen hat, in denen über ein Objekt namens Eluvian die Rede ist. Offenbar wollte sie Nachforschungen darüber anstellen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Eluvians Werke der Altelfen waren, und Morrigan auf der Suche nach einem ist, um ihn zu benutzen. Letztendlich findet der Kommandant Morrigan in den Drachenknochen-Ödlanden, da dort noch ein Eluvian ist. Morrigan warnt den Kommandanten, dass eine große Veränderung kommen würde. Hat sie ein Kind geboren, so sagt Morrigan nur dazu, dass das Kind in Sicherheit sei. Letztendlich steht der Kommandant vor der Wahl sie zu töten oder laufen zu lassen. Ein Wächter, der eine Romanze mit Morrigan hat, kann sie auch begleiten. In jedem Fall gelangt Morrigan durch den Eluvian. Sie hat jedoch die Bücher der Dalish absichtlich zurück gelassen. |style = short}} Siehe auch *Morrigan/Dialoge Galerie Morrigan_Camp.png|Morrigan im Lager der Gruppe Dragon-Age-Trailer-Morrigan-by-Viki-Yeo.jpg|Sacred Ashes- Morrigan Morrigan concept art.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Morrigan SA Morrigan WB.png|Morrigan infiziert einen Hurlock im Sacred Ashes Trailer mit der Wandelnden Bombe Morrigan-Ogre.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Morrigan und einem Oger MorriganDAI.jpg|Morrigan im Fires Above Trailer Morrigan HoDA in game.jpg|Morrigan in Heroes of Dragon Age Morriganleadorfall.jpg|Morrigan im Lead Them or Fall Trailer Morrigan-in-Thedas-Feind.jpg|Morrigan im Trailer Thedas' Feind en:Morrigan Kategorie:Begleiter (Origins)